La chose qui manque
by lolitara
Summary: Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 6 mois. Ils se retrouvent autour d'un repas de noël, mais leur histoire n'est pas finie. Trop de regrets, trop de haine, encore trop sentiments. Drago l'insensible, le parfait connard, Harry le timide, l'amoureux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a une chose qui n'a pas été dite... (Drarry; mini-lime)


Salutations :)

Je vous présente un petit OS sur le couple **Drarry** , qu'on aime tous !

C'est un vieil OS que je viens de retrouver, et dont je suis pas mal fière, donc je vous le fais partager.

Cet OS, je l'ai écrit après avoir regarder la série **Queer As Folk** , que je conseille. C'est inspiré du couple Brian et Justin (évidemment) et du moment avec Ethan. Bref, regarder cette série, c'est un ordre (ceux qui ne la connaisse pas = honte à vous)

C'est un lime, c'est tout mignon, c'est fleur bleue, bref...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

L'odeur de sapin embaumait dans toute la maison. Les guirlandes avaient été accrochées, les bougies allumées, les cadeaux posées, les chants entamés et le repas préparé. Ils avaient chacun un verre à la main, plus ou moins plein, et déblatéraient joyeusement. Ils n'attendaient plus que Drago Malefoy, le magnifique blond, qui trouvait ça classe d'arriver en retard.

L'occasion de tous se revoir pour Noël avait été trop bonne. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tous les 5 ensembles. Pourtant, ils appréhendaient l'arrivée du bel aristocrate. Surtout Harry Potter.

Le petit brun ne l'avait pas revu depuis bien plus longtemps. Ils s'étaient disputés, et à grand renfort de cris et de reproches, avaient décidé de ne plus jamais se revoir. Et Harry en avait souffert, bien trop... A présent, Drago lui manquait, et il avait réussi à admettre qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui.

Car pour comprendre la dispute et la séparation violente qui s'en était suivie, il faut repartir des années en arrière. Quand ils étaient tous en 6ème année à Poudlard. En fait, avant cette année de leurs 16 ans, ils se vouaient une haine inconditionnelle et incompréhensible. Ils se détestaient, se pourrissaient mutuellement la vie. Et puis, lorsque le jour de la rentrée, en 6ème année, Drago avait vu le brun arriver avec sa coiffure désinvolte et son air innocent, il avait bandé. Il avait bandé si fort sans rien y comprendre. Et sa haine envers le Potter s'était transformé en désir, un désir ardent. Lui qui mettait tout ce qui bougeait dans son lit, n'avait plus d'envie que pour Harry.

Il avait alors œuvré sans relâche pour l'avoir, tout en continuant à coucher à droite à gauche. Et il l'avait eu, le persuadant qu'être sex-friends leurs serait bien pour faire passer leurs rages. Seulement, Harry en était tombé amoureux. En fait, pour tout dire, il avait toujours était amoureux du beau blond aux allures magnifiquement irritantes.

Drago couchait toujours avec beaucoup de monde à ce moment-là, mais petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, ses conquêtes avaient diminuer, et un jour de 7ème année, il prit conscience qu'il ne couchait plus qu'avec Harry. Le brun en avait été vraiment heureux, lui et Drago formant presque un vrai couple. Malheureusement, ce constat fit peur à Drago, qui se refusait à devenir un parfait petit mari et haïssait l'amour, et il devint donc distant et recommença avec plus d'ardeur les plans sexe avec d'autres, le faisant même dès fois sous le nez du brun.

Harry en souffrait beaucoup, mais ne disait rien, car il était profondément amoureux. Et puis, il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre. Au début ce n'était rien, mais petit à petit cette histoire devenait plus sérieuse. D'un autre côté, Drago avait vu que Harry s'éloignait, et recommençait à ne coucher qu'avec lui, pour ne pas le perdre. Mais c'était trop tard.

Alors, un sale jour de janvier, il avait quitté Drago, pour partir avec l'autre, qui lui donnait ce qu'il désirait. De l'amour. Et le blond s'était éloigné, recommençant à lui pourrir la vie, comme avant. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Poudlard à la fin de leur dernière année, ils ne se dirent pas même au revoir. Ils ne se revirent plus pendant 6 mois, jusqu'à ce fameux noël des retrouvailles, que Hermione et Ron avaient organisé dans leur modeste appartement.

Ron voyait bien que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. Il avait une affection particulière pour Harry, qu'il avait immédiatement apprécié à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train la première année, et le considérait comme son frère. Il avait suivit de près les déboires de Harry, ainsi que la relation étrange qu'avait entretenu Drago et le brun.

Tout naturellement, il s'approcha de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il savait que la soirée n'allait pas être facile. Le brun avait la boule au ventre, et ce de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait.

Alors que Ron et Harry s'était retranché dans la cuisine pour parler et se resservir un verre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Harry se figea dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il arrêta de respirer. Ça y est, c'était maintenant. Harry était arrivé.

Il souffla, reprenant ses esprits, et se dirigea, anxieusement, vers le salon. Drago était de dos, en train de discuter avec Hermione et Blaise, à côté du sapin. Ron marcha jusqu'au blond et lui fit savoir sa présence en tapotant son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Et alors, ils se virent, face à face, yeux gris dans yeux émeraudes.

Le temps était comme ralenti. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part se fixer. Aucun n'avait bougé. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis une éternité, ils se redécouvraient... La tension était palpable, et les trois autres n'osaient faire un geste. Puis, Drago brisa le moment, en esquissant un sourire hautain et en sifflant:

 **\- Mon petit pote Potter... Comme ta présence ne m'avait pas manqué.**

Le blond détourna ses yeux et fit la bise à Ron, puis continua comme si de rien n'était la conversation avec Hermione et Blaise. Ces deux derniers lancèrent un regard désolé à Harry, qui avait baissé la tête. La soirée de noël ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, et la tension était toujours présente dans la pièce.

Enfin, l'heure du dîner fut venu. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, et Harry frémit lorsqu'il vit qu'il devait se placer en face de Drago. Mais il se ressaisit, mettant à profit tous ce que le blond lui avait enseigner, ne pas avoir d'émotion, ou du moins ne pas les montrer. Ils s'installèrent donc, et Hermione servit les entrées.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, sans que Harry et Drago n'aient eu à échanger aucune parole. Le brun participait à la conversation autant qu'il le pouvait, voulant ainsi montrer à Drago qu'il ne le gênait pas. Le blond répondait seulement aux questions, et passait son temps à observer Harry à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours son petit air timide qui le rendait fou, et il était toujours aussi beau. Le blond ne pouvait se retenir de le dévorer du regard, et sentait son désir grandir en lui. Et il en voulait au brun de lui faire ressentir ça.

Alors que Hermione débarrassait pour apporter la suite, Ron et Harry étaient plongés dans une conversation qui avait l'air passionnante. Drago, qui ne supportait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte par son Potter, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le rendre mal à l'aise. Avec un petit sourire en coin et en fixant le brun qu'il trouvait adorable, il susurra:

 **\- Alors Potter, comment ça se passe avec ton chéri ? C'est Jules, je crois... ou Julien...**

 **\- C'est Justin.** cracha le brun. **Et on est plus ensemble.**

La révélation jeta un froid, et la tension se fit plus dense. Aucun n'osait parler, digérant la nouvelle, alors que Harry gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers son assiette vide.

Drago, sans rien montrer, était pourtant euphorique. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de sauter sur le brun pour l'embrasser. Mais il se retenait, car il était Drago Malefoy, et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, et sentait tout de même son cœur battre plus fort.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Ron, en couvant Harry d'un regard compatissant bien qu'inquiet.

Ils avaient tous tourné leurs têtes vers lui, attendant impatiemment l'histoire, même Drago, qui pourtant feignait l'indifférence.

 **\- Il m'a trompé, et je l'ai surpris... Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter là. J'en avais marre d'être prit pour un con.**

Harry sentait les larmes montées, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. Et surtout pas devant Drago, il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Le blond, extatique, avait vraiment du mal à ne pas faire éclater sa joie. Son petit brun était de nouveau libre, il était tellement heureux... Et pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses remarques sarcastiques:

 **\- Alors le grand amour t'a déçu ? Quel dommage, ton prince charmant ne vaut pas mieux que les autres finalement.**

 **\- Oui, Malefoy, tu avais raison, encore une fois !** explosa Harry. **Je suis ridicule à chercher l'amour, et je le mérite pas !**

Le brun se leva de table, des larmes de rage coulant de ses joues, et se précipita vers la chambre d'ami. Il voulait être seul, il en avait marre.

A table, tout les regards convergeaient vers Drago, qui avait reprit son attitude de je m'en foutisme. Il savait que dans quelques secondes à peine, il allait recevoir une tonne de reproches... Cela ne manqua pas, Ron attaquant directement:

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça putain ? Ça te plaît de le voir souffrir ? Tu penses pas qu'il en bave déjà assez comme ça ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier Weasley, à personne et surtout pas à toi.** cracha Drago.

Il se leva ensuite, élégamment, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, vraiment. Il en prit une qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma difficilement. Putain de vent, putain de neige. Putain d'hiver et putain de repas de noël. Il était pourtant si heureux que Harry soit enfin libéré de son boulet... Non pas qu'il veuille absolument le récupérer, il n'était pas un putain d'amoureux romantique, mais le brun avait vraiment un cul... Drago en était excité rien que d'y penser.

Alors qu'il tirait une énième bouffée de cigarette, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas, gardant ancré son regard vers l'horizon, et attendit que le nouvel arrivant se manifeste. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il entende le bruit si reconnaissable d'un briquet, puis, celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant Blaise (le seul qui fume encore avec lui), annonça:

 **\- Tu as été dur avec Harry. En fait, tu as toujours été dur avec lui, mais ça s'était calmé vers la fin, quand vous faisiez vrai couple... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu gâche tout ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à...**

 **\- Me justifier, je sais,** maugréa Blaise. **Mais merde Dray, arrête de te mentir à toi même.**

 **\- Et en quoi est-ce que je me mens à moi-même ?** ricana le blond en écrasant sa cigarette sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Blaise se plaça en face de lui, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux, et il fallait que son ami en prennent conscience.

 **\- Tu es amoureux de lui.**

Le blond laissa échapper un rire nerveux, mais qui se voulait condescendant. Lui amoureux ? C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et il ne le serait jamais. Et surtout pas de Harry.

 **\- Arrête Dray. Tu transpire la joie de le savoir séparé de son copain. Il te manque, ça se voit. Alors arrête de te mentir, et arrête de te faire souffrir, parce que tu le fais encore plus souffrir lui. Et un jour, il en aura marre d'attendre.**

Drago se figea, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant tant d'évidence, et il préféra donc allumer une deuxième cigarette, qui se consuma presque toute seule tandis que lui était plongé dans ses pensées.

 **\- Va le voir et arrange tout ça**. murmura Blaise après un long silence pesant. **Va le récupérer, et rend le heureux.**

Le blond bloqua encore quelques secondes, puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Une fois le seuil franchi, il reprit une démarche nonchalante, ne voulant pas paraître comme un héros romantique. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Harry. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, il ne le niait plus, mais il n'était pas amoureux, ça non, jamais. Et puis, il n'arrêtait pas de pensé aux fesses du brun, et il se disait que si il maniait bien son truc, il pourrait les avoir dans environ... 20 minutes.

Il demanda donc de manière désintéressé à Hermione où se trouvait le brun, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, lentement, avec un petit sourire. La chambre d'ami, c'était parfait pour des retrouvailles en bonne et due forme.

Drago frappa à la porte, et se fut Ron qui vint lui ouvrir. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, coinçant ainsi le blond dans le couloir, voulant avoir une conversation. Le roux grogna:

 **\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Malefoy. Il va pas bien et c'est de ta faute.**

 **\- Lâche-moi avec ça Weasley. Je vais me réconcilier avec lui, d'accord ?**

Le blond poussa légèrement Ron pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. Il entendit avoir la voix de Ron, derrière lui, qui le prévint:

 **\- Si tu ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut Malefoy, laisse-le tranquille. Laisse-le partir, tu en trouveras d'autres. Mais lui, il faut qu'il t'oublie, qu'il passe enfin à autre chose. Alors, s'il te plaît, si tu n'es pas capable de lui offrir ton amour, ne l'empêche pas de trouver celui qui le pourra.**

Le blond, figé, ferma les yeux en entendant ses paroles douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas passé pour le monstre qui empêchait Harry de vivre. Il voulait son bonheur, car il tenait à lui. Beaucoup plus que lui-même ne pouvait le concevoir.

Il souffla, remettant ses idées en place, et pénétra dans la pièce. Le brun se trouvait de l'autre côté, regardant par la fenêtre, dos à lui. Dès qu'il entendit du bruit, il se retourna, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Drago, ses yeux redevinrent tristes et il retourna à la contemplation de l'extérieur. Il préférait ignorer le blond.

Drago s'approcha doucement et s'assit avec grâce sur le lit. Il ne savait pas par où commencé, et de plus, la vue du brun avait tendance à le rendre instantanément excité. Il croisa les jambes pour cacher la bosse qui commençait à se former rien qu'en regardant les fesses si désirables de Harry, et soupira. Il fallait qu'il se redonne une contenance.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le brun cracha:

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?**

 **\- Je suis venu te parler. Pour... te demander pardon.**

 **\- Ne le fais pas si tu n'es pas sincère.**

Il s'était retourné, faisant enfin face au blond, et semblait vraiment en colère. Ses traits fermés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, le rendait encore plus désirable. Drago le trouvait vraiment... magnifique. Comment avait-il pu se passer de lui aussi longtemps ?

 **\- Alors je ne dirais rien.**

Le dialogue était impossible, ils avaient chacun une trop grosse fierté. Surtout Drago. Et pourtant, il voulait en dire des choses au brun...

 **\- Casse-toi Malefoy. Va t'en, si c'est pour me dire ça. J'en ai marre de me battre, je laisse tomber.**

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au moment de passer à côté de Drago celui-ci lui attrapa le bras. Il s'était levé, et les deux hommes se faisaient face, avec rage. Drago explosa alors:

 **\- Que veux-tu que je te dises, putain ? Que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, que je m'en veux de te rendre triste, et de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux ? Eh bien oui, j'avoue tout, je suis désolé. Mais et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? Tu m'as laisser tomber pour aller avec ce Justin !**

 **\- Tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi...**

 **\- Détrompe-toi ! Je tenais à toi, je te donnais tout mon temps ! J'avais accepter de former un couple avec toi, alors que tu sais très bien que ça me répugne !**

 **\- Et quel couple !** vociféra Harry. **Tu allais à droite à gauche, tu ne venais me voir que pour me baiser !**

Harry avait poussé en arrière le blond avec tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, la lèvre inférieur tremblotante. Les reproches étaient là, annoncé. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

 **\- Tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu m'aimais...** murmura-t-il, laissant enfin les larmes s'échapper.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, conscient que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. C'était à lui de faire le bon choix, de choisir les bons mots, d'exprimer les bonnes émotions. Mais il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait rien de ses sentiments, des sentiments nouveaux qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour le brun. Ce petit plus, qui l'avait amené à lui courir après, et ensuite, à ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

Devant le silence de Drago, Harry avait essuyé rageusement ses larmes et s'était assit sur le fauteuil, attendant.

 **\- Je tiens à toi. C'est une vérité, je tiens à toi. Et si tu savais... si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal de te voir partir avec un autre.**

 **\- Il m'a offert ce que tu n'as jamais pu m'offrir.** rétorqua Harry.

 **\- L'amour, oui je sais. Et tu savais aussi que moi je ne pourrais jamais te l'offrir.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas en l'amour, c'est tout. Mais je tiens à toi, et d'une certaine manière, j'ai des sentiments pour toi... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ça ?**

Drago s'était rapproché de Harry, qui pleurait toujours silencieusement, et s'était mit à genoux, arrivant ainsi à sa hauteur. Le voir ainsi lui faisait mal, vraiment. Il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer, où le voir souffrir pour quoi que ce soit. Et, pour la même raison qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette chambre malgré toutes les recommandations, il ne voulait plus le voir partir. Il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il voulait le récupérer. Et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

 **\- Que veux-tu, Harry ?** demanda doucement Drago en relevant la tête du blond vers lui.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

N'importe quoi sauf ça. Drago se releva furieusement, retrouvant son masque d'homme que rien ne peut atteindre. Et pourtant, il suintait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau.

 **\- Je ne te le dirais pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** hurla Harry en se levant lui aussi.

 **\- Je ne te le dirais pas, point. Il n'y a pas a discuter.**

 **\- Alors je m'en vais.**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ou du moins, ce qu'il commença à faire, avant qu'encore une fois, Drago ne le retienne par le bras. Il en avait plus que marre, des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit, et l'excitation de sentir le brun proche de lui le rendait fou.

Alors, violemment, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Le baiser fut long, brusque, sans douceur aucune. Deux hommes fou de rage qui se mordaient, s'embrassaient, se combattaient avec leurs langues. Harry tira les cheveux de Drago, et celui-ci agrippa ses fesses. L'un griffa le dos, l'autre mordit le cou. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ce fut Harry qui mit fin au baiser, aussi violemment qu'il avait commencé. Il poussa Drago, et grogna:

 **\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !**

 **\- Non !**

Drago se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au mur, et reprit possession de sa bouche. Les lèvres douces lui avaient manqué, l'odeur surtout, sucrée, mielleuse. Le blond passa ses mains sous le pull du brun, faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Harry. Il lui enleva précipitamment son pull, le préférant largement torse nu. Le brun fit pareil avec le gilet de Drago, ainsi que son veston, et ils plaquèrent durement, sensuellement, leurs torses l'un contre l'autre.

Le blond poussa alors le brun sur le lit, et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il caressait les côtes, les tétons, le ventre de Harry, tout en lui mordant les lèvres. Le brun gémissait sous lui, se tordant sous autant de plaisir. Mais il n'en oubliait pas son objectif. Il fit alors retourner leurs deux corps, se retrouvant lui au dessus, entre les jambes du blond, et il lui tira les cheveux en sifflant:

 **\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !**

Drago l'embrassa encore plus furieusement, se mettant assit, et entreprenant d'enlever le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire, effectuant la même tâche avec l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, et Drago se remit par dessus, Harry entre ses jambes. Il donna un coup de hanche, ce qui fit geindre le brun. Il continua donc, roulant des hanches, faisant se frotter leurs deux érections, les menant petit à petit à l'extase.

Puis soudain, après un dernier baiser et alors que Drago allait lui enlever son boxer, Harry sortit précipitamment du lit. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il était frustré et son érection lui faisait mal, mais il voulait des réponses. Enfin, une réponse. Et il n'irait pas plus loin avant.

Le blond cria de rage, se relevant lui aussi. Ils étaient en sueur, tous les deux trop excités pour réfléchir normalement.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Mais putain !** explosa Harry. **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? Je sais que tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste tout arranger entre nous ? Qu'on devienne un couple, et qu'on arrête de souffrir chacun dans notre coin comme des cons ?**

Drago aussi se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement sortir cette vérité ? Il le reconnaissait maintenant, il l'aimait, depuis le premier jour. Mais... Il avait peur. Peur de montrer, et même juste d'avoir ses sentiments qui rendent si vulnérable. Peur de découvrir ce qu'est l'amour...

 **\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît Drago... j'en ai besoin...** supplia doucement Harry en se rapprochant.

... Mais il était prêt à le découvrir avec lui.

 **\- Viens vivre avec moi Harry.**

C'était un beau cadeau, un beau que Harry n'aurait pu espéré. Car même s'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, le blond venait de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, et qu'il l'aimait. Alors il attendrait d'entendre ces fameux mots, et ils se redonnaient une chance.

Après un autre baiser passionné, beaucoup plus doux et extrêmement sensuel, ils se rhabillèrent, rejoignirent leurs amis pour continuer le repas de noël.

Mais, ce n'est qu'à minuit, après avoir fait longuement et passionnément l'amour, que Drago lui offrit le plus beau des cadeaux. Quand naturellement, juste avant de s'endormir, en le serrant contre lui, il lui murmura:

 **\- Je t'aime Harry Potter.**

Et il le pensait vraiment, transformant ainsi cette soirée en le plus merveilleux noël de leur vie.

* * *

Voilà :)

En fait, cet OS est un peu l'inverse de ma fiction **"Les rendez-vous",** par rapport aux comportements de Harry et Drago. Ici, c'est Drago le "connard" et Harry le ""soumis"" (vraiment deux guillemets parce que c'est plus compliqué que ça)

J'aime bien Drago en con, en mec insensible, mais c'est facile à écrire, JK Rowling nous l'a donné comme ça :)

En retombant sur mes anciens OS, je me suis rendue compte que... J'ADORE les personnages qui ont un sérieux problème avec l'amour. C'est mieux quant c'est compliqué. Bon, là c'est une fin gnan-gnan, mais quand même.

Et aussi, putain de merde, j'écris beaucoup plus vulgairement maintenant qu'avant ;)

Bref, pt **ite review** si t'a aimé, et je vous encourage à aller voir mes autres fictions si vous aimez:

\- soit le Drago qu'il faut sauver et le Harry handicapé des sentiments

\- soit les histoire se déroulant... en prison !

A la prochaine :*


End file.
